


Blue Blood Blues

by shinytoymercenaries



Series: Blue Bloods [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blood, Established Relationship, Gore, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Felix, Pre-Canon, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinytoymercenaries/pseuds/shinytoymercenaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>“Uh, what does it look like I’m doing, Locus? I’m getting paid."</p><p>//</p><p>(no there's gotta be a diamond, it's all about the diamond)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Blood Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by jesusxhotsaucexchristmascake@tumblr.com

“What are you doing?” 

It was rare for Locus to have his helmet-cam on and active like this, much preferring text logs when he needed to record their missions; they felt more personal and left out any nonsense. Still, he’d activated it this time on the off-chance they could use this situation to their advantage in the future. After all, it wasn’t very often that the contact of a bounty-hunting job got involved. It was even less common for the contact and the target to kill each other in a shoot-out. 

“Uh, what does it look like I’m doing, Locus? I’m getting paid,” Felix shot back, taking off his helmet as he crouched low beside the body of the man they’d been hunting, “Ugh, fuck me, see this right here is exactly why I hate bounty hunting, Locus! It’s stupid and hypocritical and getting these assholes to stay alive is like… like pulling teeth or something. I mean, I gotta give this asshole props though, not everyone could get away with stealing something like an Arcadian diamond, but fuuuck… Why did he have to go and swallow it?”

Before Locus could order his partner’s silence, Felix tore off his gloves and reached for the knife he kept hidden in the holster on his back. He could barely hear Felix mumbling under his breath now; removing his helmet had voided their comm-link, so Locus inched closer to his much tinier partner, who admittedly looked even smaller crouched down as he was. 

“Oh, fuck me,” Felix groaned, “Stupid motherfuckers...had to go and kill each other…” He continued to mumble as he awkwardly held his knife aloft, slowly moving the blade from the base of the dead man’s neck to the bottom of his stomach as he tried to decide on a place to make an incision. A strange sight to be sure, considering Locus had watched the other man carve up human bodies like he would animal carcarsses, and had even once caught him relishing and ‘playing’ with organ tissue. 

“What are you waiting for?” Locus asked, impatient. Time was surely on their side in this case, but it was unusual to see Felix behave so… so unlike himself.

"Uh, I don’t exactly have a human cut chart in front of me. And yeah, I don’t want to damage the diamond,” Felix supplied, wondering out loud just how far the gem could have gone within the body. Maybe the dead man had choked on it during his last (failed) attempt to flee, or maybe it had already hit his stomach. If it had gone any further than that... well, Felix was sure to have a time on his hands. “Besides, you could help, you know?”

Felix could feel eyes on his back, glaring. Okay, so maybe there wasn’t anything Locus could help him do, by personal choice or otherwise, but still… how was Locus able to stand there and act so nonchalant about not getting paid? This job had completely backfired, and now they were out of a shit-ton of money. That check had been the only reason Felix had even agreed to this hypocritical bullshit anyway; mercenaries who catch other criminals? Oh yeah, that made sense. If the market hadn't dried up, they wouldn't have had to resort to bounty hunting. But it was either this, or starve. Either way, Felix swore up and down he was gonna get paid in something, and the rarest jewel in the Damascene cluster sounded like a nice way to end the day.

“We’re out in the open, but in the middle of a wasteland. We shouldn’t have to worry about being spotted by anyone. Just hurry it up so we can leave.”

Felix stuck his tongue out, mocking Locus with his right hand mimicking a mouth. Shaking his head, he poised the knife over the top of the stomach area, finally deciding on the incision route. Before he could make a single cut however, the dead man released a choked cough, spraying blood onto the face of the smaller mercenary. “Why you fucking-!” Felix shouted, hiking the knife back in a striking stance, one eye still closed from where the blood had made contact. A hand grabbed his wrist, ordered him to stop; the grip too strong for Felix to break.

“...death rattle.” Locus informed him, practically throwing Felix’s wrist down. There was no way anyone could have survived the fatal shot the man had received, but that didn’t mean Felix needed to defile the body anymore than they were already doing. It just felt...wrong.

Felix sucked his teeth and rolled his shoulders, not bothering to wipe the droplets of blood from his face. He leaned down and continued with the incision, forcing the knife at a downward angle as he carefully split the flesh open. Locus might have turned away - not out of disgust, just too familiar with the inside of a human body; but this… this was practically a different Felix. Instead of slapping the knife down like a miniature jackhammer, he was calm and careful like an artist painting in precise strokes.

“Stupid fucker,” Felix cursed under his breath, as Locus wondered whether the curse was meant for him or the dead man. Reaching in with his bare hands, Felix began to pull and prod to get the stomach open. It wasn’t hard to notice the shiver that ran across his partner’s frame...at least Felix was trying to keep it under control. It was no secret that Felix enjoyed toying with bodies like this. Locus had no choice but to let him, he supposed, as he’d tried to stop it in the past and failed. 

Looking away from the scene, Locus surveyed their surroundings. It was far enough away from civilization that they wouldn’t have to worry about being discovered, and if anyone had followed them, the two would have noticed immediately as there was no prevalent cover out here. The taller merc wondered if he should hazard a glance back at his partner, unsure of exactly what his helmet-cam might pick up...

“Fuck me, I’m awesome!” Felix exclaimed, causing Locus to look without pause. In his blood-covered hands, he held high a smallish gem that was very reminiscent of a diamond. Something about it was a bit different but Locus couldn’t exactly place it, then again, the entire stone was still covered in blood.

Felix quickly looked around for something to wipe it off with, settling for his kevlar bodysuit instead. It did little to remove the blood in its entirety, just enough so the actual surface of the gem could be seen in patches. Truthfully, Locus’ curiosity was getting the better of him, as Felix still had his back facing him, but he didn't have to wait long before Felix shot up and practically shoved it into the face of his visor.

“”Look at this, holy shit this is awesome-” It wasn’t even a complete sentence that came out of his mouth, just the ramblings of a blood covered man. His eyes barely had time to register the uncovered part of the gem before it was snatched away again. He watched as Felix held it up towards the sun, making it glint as the light shone through at just the right angle. Locus still couldn’t place what was so different about the gem, then again, he didn’t exactly have an eye for these things. Neither did Felix really, he just enjoyed expensive-looking things.

“Okay, it’s official,” Felix began, “I want you to fuck me on a bed of these.”

“A bed?” Locus asked, almost bemused. They should have been heading towards their ship by now, but Felix was still too fixated on the diamond. It was easiest to humor him now, get it out of his system, versus dragging him forcefully back. “You’d end up covered in bruises,” he pointed out, swinging his sniper around to his back as he bent down to pick up Felix’s helmet and gloves which would more than likely be forgotten if he left it to Felix to pick them back up.

“Pffft, like I care,” the smaller merc laughed, turning around to face Locus fully now, “I’ll just tell everyone that I got them when my super hot boyfriend plowed me into a bed of Arcadian diamonds. Guarantee you nobody would say anything then.” Felix laughed again, but Locus couldn’t help note the sarcasm in his tone, especially around ‘boyfriend’. 

Technically, they were…’together’, but not in the sense Felix had implied just now. In the past, when Locus had brought it up, Felix managed to dodge all of his questions and walk away with ease, no matter where they were or what they were doing. If they’d been in bed, Felix was gone the next morning. When Locus continued to press harder, Felix would get angry and disappear for a few days if they were planetside. Eventually, he decided to drop the issue, but it didn’t stop him from wondering just what Felix thought about ‘them’. He supposed it didn’t really matter...just being together like this was enough.

It was the finger hitting his visor, soft and wet, that brought him out of his thoughts. Felix was giggling, crudely drawing some shape in blood over his visor. Locus didn’t stop him, merely chose to wait and see what Felix was doing; he’d done something like this before only Locus hadn’t been present or knowledgeable of the fact, and his ‘drawing’ was nothing more than the word ‘asshole’ in permanent marker. This time, it was a grotesque heart shape. The way the blood dripped in places meant it was fresh, meaning Felix had actually dipped his hands back inside the dead man. Locus stared at him, face blank behind his one-way visor. He couldn’t help but stare down at the man before him, Felix’s face was still speckled with blood, mixing with the small, faint line of freckles across his nose, and at some point he must have forgotten what was on his hands and run one through the tuft of orange bangs that stood out against his otherwise dark hair. He was still giggling, trying not to grin as his tongue ran over the piercings in his lip. Even like this he was still beautiful.

Locus reminded him they needed to leave. Agreeing, Felix put his knife back into the hidden holster and practically spun, a twirling motion, to follow Locus. He was still too excited, giddy even, Locus noted. 

“I’m serious by the way, a whole bed,” Felix reminded, as if Locus could have forgotten in that short time span, “And speaking of, when we get back, I seriously just want you to fuck me period, okay?” Locus didn’t even have to turn his head around to guess where his partner’s hands were reaching for, instead, he just rolled his eyes and kept walking. He supposed they could both use a little relief after all this.

**Author's Note:**

> *Arcadian diamonds are mentioned once in S2E1 of Torchwood, along with the Damascene cluster. Both series have a Vegas Galaxy btw.


End file.
